The Mile High Club
by SaturnOolaa
Summary: You know, the title basically says it all on this one. Or all that I could say in a Grated summary. LegaultHeath.


Disc: Hah. I don't own them.  
AN: This is quite possibly one of the most cliche fanfics I've ever written. I couldn't believe nobody had written this yet, or anyway that I haven't seen it. Come on, people! ...This is my first Fire Emblem fanfic, incidently, but don't let that stop you from flaming me. I love flames. I haven't had one in years, and in retrospect they take on a certain happy glow. Flying units are awesome. I would've talked about Florina instead, she's certainly cuter, but there's no room for this sort of deviant behavior on a pony. Yeah.  
  
THE MILE HIGH CLUB  
  
If there was one thing Legault really hated in battle, it was those heavyweights with plate armour.  
  
Everybody else he could outthink, outmaneuver, or kill before they got close enough to kill him. Even mounted calvary had conveniently unarmored horses. Legault didn't brag much about his skill with a dagger. He didn't have to. He was no Angel of Death, nothing compared to the rest of the Fang, but he could hold his own against anyone who came his way.  
  
Other than those goddamn knights.  
  
"Hey," Legault started off, searching through his belt for something that would puncture two inches of solid steel, "Can't we just talk this over like decent men? You're obviously a person of some intelligence..."  
  
The knight, undeterred by anything he was saying, continued to advance. His armour clunked as he walked. His spear was pointed straight at Legault's gut.  
  
Legault sighed and prayed to a convenient deity that he could find an uncovered stretch of flesh somewhere before this guy's buddies came to join the fun. He was about to grab a dagger when he heard a heavy beating of wings behind him.  
  
"Hold still." Familiar hands grabbed him by the armpits and hoisted him precariously up onto the back of a wyvern. It was Heath, focused on the somewhat risky stunt he was performing, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Now swing over to the back and get your legs around me."  
  
Grinning, Legault did as he was told and watched impassively as the ground fell away beneath them. It was always gratifying to escape your enemy by taking to the air. The plate armour on Heath's back was warm from the sun. "Are you coming on to me?"  
  
Heath didn't reply until they were at a safe altitude. When the rapid ascent leveled out, he turned to the side and flashed Legault a decidedly withering look. "...No. Were you attacked?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine," Legault replied, batting his eyes in a fair imitation of a damsel in distress. One of his hands reached around Heath's body to splay out against his stomach. "Thank you ever so much for saving me!" He leaned in, lips almost touching Heath's ear, voice growing seductive. "I don't know how I can possibly repay you."  
  
There was a light gust of wind from nearby. "Sir Legault!" called Fiora from her pegasus, flying beside them. Her face was a mask of serenity. If she could see the position they were in, she gave no sign. "Are you unharmed?"  
  
"He's alright," Heath called. His face was slightly red as he attempted to push Legault back onto his end of the wyvern. "I've got him, milady." Fiora nodded and flew back down into the fray.  
  
Legault grinned harder. This was the most fun he'd had in a while. "You've got me? I'd say, if anything, that I've got you."  
  
Heath's glare turned into a sarcastic smirk, as it usually did when he was particularly annoyed. "As you wish. And while we're at it, why shouldn't we have sex right here and now, in the middle of battle?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"In the air?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"...With Hyperion here?"  
  
Legault raised an eyebrow, briefly conscious of the way his scars crinkled upwards as well. "Don't tell me you've never tried?" he asked conversationally. "Do you mean to say that nobody in the army ever..."  
  
"Bern's army is... was... highly trained," Heath replied through gritted teeth. "Not one of us was foolhardy enough to do such a thing."  
  
"Sort of a pity."  
  
Heath turned around and stared him in the eyes. His face was more than slightly red now. "If you take us any further down this line of conversation, I'm throwing you off. On my honour as a kni-" His voice broke off. "On whatever honour I have."  
  
They flew in silence for a while. Legault found himself regretting what he had said. He was used to teasing people, but he also usually managed to walk the fine line between being amusing and irritating. Maybe he was losing his touch as he got older.  
  
Certainly he didn't enjoy teasing Heath as much as he had when they first met. He had developed a genuine liking for him, one that had nothing to do with what went on between them in private. What's more, he respected his ideals. It didn't seem appropriate to toy with such a hunted man.  
  
Sometimes he thought that the best thing he could do for Heath would be to leave him alone. He tried to avoid that thought, so that he didn't need to analyze why he wasn't willing to do so.  
  
"...I'm sorry," he said eventually. "If I brought up any unwanted memories. I appreciated you saving my neck back there."  
  
Heath sighed and shifted backwards a little. The reins went slack, and Hyperion slowed down to hover in midair. "I hate you when you embarrass me like that."  
  
"Would you think any less of me if I told you that's why I enjoy doing it?"  
  
"I'm unsure how I could think less of you than I do already."  
  
Legault pulled Heath backwards a little more, arms settling comfortably around his shoulders. "No surprise there," he murmured.  
  
"You know... it's possible Hyperion wouldn't mind."  
  
"What was that?" asked the sadist in him. "I didn't hear you."  
  
Apparently regretting having spoken up, Heath gave him a grudging smile. "If I spoke to him first. And if we were careful. Sometime when we're alone." He shrugged. "I suppose nobody in the army was unconventional enough to think it could work, save possibly my commander... Uh, it could be interesting."  
  
Legault's grin grew as wide as a cat's. "You're on."  
  
END 


End file.
